Feathered Dreams
by Lilithyin27
Summary: Sawada Tsunako was a frail child with a weak health. It wasn't surprising that she died early, but they're in it for a surprise when she comes back to life with the help of an angel and a set of promises and a purpose to fulfill. Rated T for future content, AU, fem27!, AngelElena!


Hey guys!

I'm sorry for not being as active as I was before. Now that school year is nearing to its end, I am as hectic as ever. I had to juggle with senior life pressures and requirements together with the preparation for college life.

Again I apologize for not updating my other stories as often. I promise to do my utmost this summer vacation or the graduation practices. Thank you and once again sorry for the delay!

\- Lilithyin27

* * *

It was a rainy Wednesday for a sunny forecast in Namimori. Patients were immediately returned to their respective rooms after their respective therapies were ruined by the drizzle. It was indeed a dull and boring day. The rooms were of no help either. The bed, on the other hand, was the only thing comfortable and a little exciting about it; it was made out of compressed cotton that of which sinks when a heavy matter sits upon it. It was covered with various colors of sheets depending on which room you enter upon. In one room, room 207, the bed was covered with pink sheets and was perhaps the only thing that made the room feel a little like home for our special patient.

Sawada Tsunako, or Tsuna which her parents would fondly call her, was a sickly child. She was only 5 when she had her first asthma attack. For a year, her chronic disease didn't bother her, however 2 months after her birthday it returned. When she was 7, she was diagnosed with pulmonary haemorrhage. She was made to stay in the hospital after an emergency. Now, our little angel is sketching on her pad with crayons. Each pad she colored, it had different sketches and messy writings. Beside her bed, where she is at, is a dull looking drawer and on top of it is an empty pink vase which had no flowers. The doctors didn't allow flowers to be placed as the pollens might irritate her lungs.

Tsuna was alone now; her mom was not in the hospital's vicinity as she went to pick-up her husband from the air port. 'Dad's coming home!' she pondered on what she would give him once he returned from his work. The last time he came home, she gave him a drawing of a baby lion cub. One of which he personally framed and is now latched on to the wall above the master's bed. After some thought, she picked up a red crayon and began to draw. It was getting cold and the rain outside didn't seem like it would stop at any moment. Feeling the chills get on her, Tsuna grabbed a blanket and let it drape around her shoulders. Satisfied with its position, she returned to her activity.

Finally finished with the squiggles and important touches, she sets aside her crayons and sketch pad and touches the window pane. "It sure is getting cold outside; I hope mama and papa make it back before evening." Breathing in slowly the icy atmosphere, her breathing gradually became a little more erratic and soon she was coughing again. 'But there wasn't even a trigger this time!' she covered her mouth with her hands and blood began to stain the pink sheets. Recovering for some time, she immediately pressed the emergency button before the next attack came. Luckily, help came a lot faster than her next attack. The second cough was worse than the first, bigger stains of blood were created on the sheets and the coughing seemed to be endless.

She couldn't breathe properly; the coughing fit gave her little time to inhale air causing her breathing patterns to be irregular. The doctors finally agreed to bring her to the emergency room and perform a medical procedure which will, and hopefully, get rid of her haemorrhages. Lack of air made Tsuna lose her consciousness slipping away into a state between life and death.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Nana was standing beside her husband, patiently waiting outside the operating room. She raised her hands and placed it close to her heart. She tried to muffle the sound of her crying but she failed miserably. That's the way with moms, they may seem to be the strongest in times of adversity but when it comes to the safety of their children, even a fly's bite can bring her to hysterics. Iemitsu was silently comforting her darling wife; he offered no words of assurances as it may only worry Nana more. He was no man now, he was a father. And that's the way with fathers; they are the pillar and foundation of the family. Rough, tough, and stern, that's what they are. But, when their child trips over a little rock, they'll be the first to fall.

The two waited for what seemed like an eternity, and being anxious made time slow down. For all the adversities they seemed to face, this was the greatest of them all. Their only baby girl on the verge of living and dying, without anything else they resigned to their fate. The two finally sat down on a bench, silently and peacefully both prayed 'Please live for us, we love you more than anything else.' Suddenly, the lights went out both looking at each other's face.

* * *

XXX

* * *

'Ah...so this is...death...' she was floating. Above, below, locations were non-existent because anywhere you looked, it was all the same. It was dark... pitch black there was nothing, suddenly there was a mist coming out from nowhere followed by a bright light. Shielding her eyes with her arms, Tsuna slowly floated towards the light. The moment she regained her vision, she was still floating only this time she was floating above her body. She looked around and figured that she was still in the hospital. She looked at the transparent window and saw her parents looking extremely anxious.

A tear cascaded down her innocent face. "I want to go back to mommy and daddy!" she cried. When she re-opened her eyes, she was in a green field. It was so vast, it seemed like there was neither beginning nor end to it. Still with tears adorning her innocent doe eyes, she walked in the field all the while calling for her mommy and daddy. Tripping over a stone, she didn't bother to get up and just cried to her heart's content. 'Mom...Dad... I'm sorry for being nothing but trouble for you...'

"You're no trouble." Tsuna jolted from the voice. She turned around but there was no one there. "Mom is that you?" No it was a different voice; her mother's was a little bubblier. This voice was harmonious and melodious. It was sweet and pleasant enough to hear that it made her stop crying.

"No, not exactly but I'm someone like her." Finally appearing before Tsuna, she couldn't help but gape at the sight in front of her. It was a winged angel, with pure white feathers. She had a figure of a porcelain doll. She had blonde hair that reached her waist and blue eyes that were as serene as the sky. She wore a long white sleeved knee length dress. Her smile was as bright as the sun and gentle as the breeze. The angel landed softly beside Tsuna gently wiping away a stray tear.

Tsuna did not flinch even a little bit. She was taught not to trust strangers, but the angel in front of her felt so trustworthy. It felt as if she knew who she was but at the same time, there was an air of mystery enveloping her aura. The angel softly patted her head, Tsuna liked the way the angel touched her head. As if sensing that she wanted more, the angel hugged Tsuna and sat down on the soft green grass. Tsuna let her head lie on the angel's soft thighs. She was at peace.

The angel smiled "Hello little one, what's your name?" Tsuna looked up forming a sort of surprised expression, then returned the soft smile "Tsunako, Sawada Tsunako but my family just calls me Tsuna for short. "Welcome to nowhere Tsuna, but this place isn't exactly 'nowhere'. Some people would call it as the place after life."

"Heaven?" the angel chuckled at the little girl's guess "No, not heaven but purgatory. You see, sometimes people who haven't exactly completed their purpose before their death stay here."

"But I don't see anyone out here and its scary being alone."

"Well, they're on the other end of this field. You see purgatory is divided into three fields. The first field, the border, is where the souls of the dead are placed giving them time to remember their life's purpose. The second field, the cleansing, is where souls are cleansed of their worldly sins and impurities as a pre requisite for the last field. The last field or the 3rd field, the beyond, is where souls are judged whether they are worthy to enter heaven." Tsuna looked astonished and confused at what the angel was telling her.

"I don't really understand Angel-san, but I don't want to go yet. I-I want to stay with mama and papa." The angel simply looked at her "Why do you want to go back to your mama and papa?"

"I-I don't want them to be s-sad and I'm scared." Looking at her eyes the angel replied "Scared? There's nothing to be afraid of anymore sweetheart. I was sent by the Holy One to guide you so you won't be afraid anymore." There was silence...

Tsuna smiled at the angel "I-I'm not afraid anymore now that you're here, but I still want to go back to my family because I... love them and I don't want to see them frown."

"What about your friends Tsuna?" Tsuna shook her head "Tsuna doesn't have any friend." The angel looked at her sadly "Why not, aren't you sad down there?" Tsuna once more shook her head.

"Nu uh, Tsuna has her mom and dad, well mostly mom since dad rarely comes home. And I don't feel sad because I have my crayons and sketch pad with me." The angel gave her a soft smile "I see... but friends are nice to have. When you're either in your worst or best, true friends will stick with you, which are why I consider my friends as family when I was still alive." Tsuna got up from the angel's lap then sat down beside her. "When you were alive?" The angel nodded.

"When I was alive, I had a family that protected the weak and defended them from any harm. Our leader was a strong man, so strong that he can protect the family single handed. But, despite his strong character, our leader was a man with a big heart that accepted anyone, both foe and friend, within the family. That is why I loved the family more than anything. It was my pride; the power that could protect what I held dear most...my family." Tsuna looked at her with admiration "Wow! I also want a family too. I want to be a part of that family. Tsuna also wants to protect what's dear to her too!"

The angel smiled "Tsuna, you don't need to change who you are for your family. Find friends who will love you for your flaws and who will encourage you in your darkest days. Remember that Tsuna... true friends are those that sees who you truly are." Tsuna freverently nods "Tsuna wants to go back to make new friends who'll love her for who she is!" she giggles.

"Then, I am a witness to your resolve...Tsuna. Heed me very well." She turned serious "You are not to die yet. Not in this era because you still have a very big purpose you must fulfil on Earth. The Holy One sent me to return you back to Earth once you have died. However, the conditions set was that your disease will return once you nearly complete your mission. And, you cannot cheat death twice. Once you die on Earth there will no longer be a second chance for you. " Tsuna nods her head as a sign that she understands her instructions. "Don't worry little one, your life will no longer be as lonely as it was before. When you return, be as optimistic and happy as the way you are." The angel clasps both of her hands to Tsuna's.

"When you get back, will you promise me two things?"Again, Tsuna nods "First, remember me but do not speak of me. This will be our little secret. Second..." Tsuna patiently waited for her second promise "I want you to... find a certain person on Earth and send this message to him 'I am thankful '."

"Who is that person?"The angel simply chuckled "You'll know in time, for now I should send your should back to your body." The angel gently picks Tsuna off the ground and carries her on her shoulder. "That reminds me angel-san... what's your name?" The angel spreads her wings and looks at Tsuna "My name is..." and they took off "Elena..." Tsuna slowly falls asleep on her shoulder...silently drifting into a dreamless slumber... "Ma...ma..." she mumbles.

Elena smiles as they reach Tsuna's body lying cold on an ICU bed with lots of tube connecting to her body. "I wish my child had been born to be just like you. If only...I was your mother...I'm sorry..."Elena had a forlorn expression on her face but then gave one final smile "Good luck... my child, May He bless you in your journey on Earth." She places the sleeping Tsuna back into her body. Suddenly, her fingers twitched symbolizing the beginning of a great journey, a journey destined in feathered dreams...


End file.
